The secret feelings OS
by INewton
Summary: Newt, jeune homme de vingt et un ans, va s'isoler du monde après un événement qui a chamboulé sa vie. Thomas un jeune homme de son âge, va tenter de comprendre ce jeune blond et l'aider à se reconstruire. Les sentiments sont destructeurs. Mais, ils se doivent d'être exprimés peu importe leur nature.


**Newtmas OS :** **The secret feelings**

Newt était allongé dans l'herbe. Il sentait le vent caresser sa peau avec douceur, l'air était doux et la lumière des étoiles se reflétait sur sa peau laiteuse. Il était allongé là depuis quelques minutes ou quelques heures, Newt perdait totalement la notion du temps quand il venait dans cet endroit. Le jeune blond admirait les étoiles divaguant toujours plus loin dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Il pensait à sa famille qu'il abandonnait lâchement, au fait qu'il s'éloignait de qui conque voulait l'approcher. Newt s'était rapidement construit une véritable carapace et ne se permettait que très rarement de faiblir. Le seul moment où il pouvait tout extérioriser était ici dans cette clairière illuminé par la lumières des étoiles. Alors quand tout le monde dormait il se faufilait à travers la ville marchant toujours plus loin vers la forêt jusqu' à cette clairière, endroit libérateur où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ces émotions. Ces moments privilégiés lui faisait le plus grand bien, le soulageant de toute cette accumulation de sentiments beaucoup trop fort pour être montrés. Malheureusement il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir ici, un garçon d'environ vingt et un ans tout comme Newt était venu une fois et l'avait observer pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir. Le blond avait senti sa présence, il ressentait absolument tout le bruissement des feuilles, les pas feutrés des animaux, les sentiments des personnes qui l'entourait ... Ce jeune garçon était revenu plusieurs fois, l'observant un court instant et repartant sans un bruit enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. La présence du garçon agaçait profondément Newt, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul, déconnecté du monde hors ce garçon pensait beaucoup trop. Newt tiqua en ressentant à nouveau sa présence, il ne bougea pas pour autant attendant simplement qu'il s'en aille comme il en avait l'habitude mais aujourd'hui le garçon resta plus longtemps que les autres fois. Newt ne supportait plus sa présence, celle-ci était trop envahissante. Il regarda l'herbe commençait à scintiller près de lui et commença à paniquer, il devait à tout prix faire partir ce garçon. Il essaya donc de se calmer tout en se levant, il se dirigea vers la silhouette du garçon. Quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres du jeune homme il se stoppa net foudroyer par le flot d'émotions que celui-ci dégagé. En se stoppant Newt avait dérapé sur l'herbe légèrement humide et manqua de tomber face contre terre. Alors que Newt voyait la distance entre lui et le sol se réduire considérablement, il sentit quelqu'un le tenir par la taille afin de le relever. Le blond se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et resta à une distance raisonnable de celui-ci. Il l'observa une seconde, il avait des cheveux bruns, la peau clair mais légèrement bronzée et une multitude de grain de beauté sur sa joue.. Thomas.

-Salut Newt

Newt le regarda et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, pourquoi venait-il lui parler ? Toute ce qu'il voulait c'était le silence et une profonde solitude.

-Laisse moi tranquille, lança froidement Newt. Qu'est ce qui te permet de venir et de m'observer ? Rien absolument rien alors maintenant pars.

Thomas regarda Newt avec incompréhension. Il ne pensait pas à mal en venant le voir, il voulait être celui qui pourrait faire tomber ses barrières. Oui Thomas connaissait Newt, ils étaient amis avant que celui-ci ne se renferme sur lui même et décide de ne plus parler à personne.

-Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, et je voulais aussi te parler.. commença Thomas

\- Et tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Cela ne te donne pas le droit de me suivre jusque ici. le coupa Newt

Thomas l'énervait de plus en plus, de quel droit le brun se permettait de venir la bouche en coeur et de lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler ? Personne ne voulait lui parler, plus depuis ses seize ans en tout cas.

-Moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler alors tu me feras le plaisir de partir aussi loin que tu peux et ne t'avises plus de revenir ! cracha Newt

Thomas se sentit mal, il ne voulait pas fâcher le blond et cette lueur de colère dans le regard de Newt lui brisa le coeur. Il voulait seulement le comprendre pour pouvoir l'aider. Thomas se sentait obliger d'aider les personnes dans le besoin même si ce n'était pas un geste de pure sincérité. La plupart du temps il faisait cela par pitié en se disant qu'il n'aimerai pas être dans la même situation. Mais pas avec Newt, cette fois il voulait vraiment aider le blond, il voulait par dessus tout le voir sourire.

-Non dit simplement Thomas

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir demander ton avis dit froidement Newt

Il se regardèrent un moment, Newt espérait qu'il finirait par partir face à son regard froid mais il n'en fit rien. Le blond abandonna et retourna s'allonger dans l'herbe. Le brun vint s'assoir peu de temps après à quelques mètres de lui, Thomas lui posa des questions qui restèrent sans réponse. Newt avait privilégié l'ignorance plutôt que la répartie voyant que cela encourager le brun à lui parler. Il écoutait une à une les questions de Thomas mais n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, il sentait la colère monter en lui et ne supportait plus de l'entendre parler. Thomas remarqua la soudaine colère de Newt, celui-ci serrait ses point tellement forts que ses phalanges étaient totalement blanches. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta de parler, au contraire il voulait le pousser à bout, il ne supportait pas cette soudaine ignorance. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, toute autre forme de communication lui conviendra même sa plus grande colère

Newt tentait vainement de se contrôler, il voyait l'herbe autour de lui scintiller de plus en plus. Le regard de Thomas se dirigea vers le sol et ce qu'il y vit lui provoqua un mouvement de recul.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de partir dit Newt d'une voix tremblante

La clairière s'illuminait de plus en plus, l'herbe avait prit une couleur verte fluorescente. Thomas regarda ce spectacle d'un air ahuri, il ne comprenait pas mais n'était pas pour autant qu'il etait effrayé comme aurait pu le penser Newt. L'endroit était devenu merveilleux, embellissant la clairière et lui donnant un côté surnaturel. C'était d'ailleurs cela l'endroit était magique, le blond était magique..

-Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça, personne ne le sait, personne ne doit le savoir et toi tu as tout vu et ..

Thomas se rapprocha de Newt et stoppa son babillage

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Thomas

Newt le regarda d'un air ahuri, il devrait fuir, pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Quiconque devant ce désastre aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Thomas se rapprocha encore plus de lui jusqu'à se retrouver cote à cote, leurs mains se frôlèrent, Newt et Thomas ressentirent un long frisson, dieu que ce contact leurs avaient manqué mais le blond ne se l'avourai jamais. Le scintillement de l'herbe augmenta dû au contact avec Thomas, le blond le vit et se décolla rapidement du brun afin de se tenir à une distance raisonnable. Thomas venait de comprendre d'abord la colère puis le contact humain, les sentiments, Newt essayait de contrôler ses sentiments trop envahissants depuis le début. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était pourquoi un simple contact avec lui avait provoqué une telle réaction.. Il avait pourtant vu le blond dans le village plusieurs fois, bousculant les habitants mais aucune réaction n'était survenu. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Après un long silence Newt commença à parler

\- C'est apparu lors de mes seize ans, j'étais parti me refugier dans cette clairière après avoir vu les lampes de ma chambre s'allumer subitement. Je me suis laissé aller, lâchant tout, l'accumulation d'un trop plein de sentiments. J'ai commencé à pleurer, à crier lorsque je me suis aperçu que toute la clairière était illuminé et fluorescente, j' ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. Avec le temps ce phénomène est revenu souvent, trop souvent et c'est la que j'ai compris tout était lié à mes sentiments, chaque fois que je me laissais emporter par ma colère, la tristesse, l'amour tout s'illuminé autour de moi.. J'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner du monde, de toi, je ne suis pas normal, un monstre peut être mais personne ne devait savoir.

Thomas avait écouté Newt, son discours l'avait profondément touché. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, certes Newt n'était pas comme les autres et ce qu'il racontait était à la limite de la folie mais Thomas l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et ne pouvait qu'y croire. Ça le rendait spécial au yeux du brun. Thomas l'avait toujours trouvé spécial, même avant de savoir la vérité. Il avait d'abord était frappé par la beauté du garçon lors de leur première rencontre, puis il avait appris à devenir son ami même si des sentiments puissants c'étaient vite insinués dans son cœur. L'abandon de Newt l'avait profondément affecté, il ne s'en était jamais remis, c'est peut être pour cela qu'en ce moment il était près de lui cherchant des explications qu'il eu enfin. Il s'en voulait profondément d'avoir détesté Newt pendant tout ce temps, maintenant il comprenait et ne pouvait que l'aimer plus encore.

Le scintillement de l'herbe avait peu à peu disparu ce qui indiqua à Thomas que Newt s'était calmé. Voyant que le brun n'avait pas réagit à ses paroles Newt commença à paniquer. Et s'il le prenait pour un fou ? Le traitait de monstre ? Thomas sembla comprendre ce que ressentait Newt puisqu'il lui dit d'une voix calme :

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, certes je trouve ça totalement improbable et dieu que ça l'est mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'éloigner de tout le monde comme tu l'as fais.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Newt, tu n'es pas à ma place tu ne peux pas te rendre compte du bordel qu'il y a dans ma tête.

Thomas s'attendait à ce que la clairière reprenne vie grâce à la colère de Newt mais il n'en fut rien. Cela le surpris un instant puis il comprit.

-Tu as vu ? dit Thomas

-Quoi qu'est ce que je suis censé voir ? répliqua sèchement Newt

-L'herbe.. commença Thomas

-Oui et ben quoi ? le coupa le blond elle n'a rien de spécial.

-Justement dit Thomas, rien ne s'est illuminé autour de toi pourtant tu es terriblement remonté.

Newt réalisa enfin, c'est vrai comment est ce possible ? Le blond ne comprenait pas.

-Je.. Comment ? chuchota le blond

-Tu as dis que tout s'illuminé quand tu avais un trop plein d'émotions n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.. dit Newt avec incompréhension

-Or la tu n'as pas cherché à lutter contre ce sentiment de colère.

-Et ? incita Newt

-Tout se déclenche lorsque tu luttes trop longtemps contre tes sentiments. Et peut être qu'il y a eu un élément déclencheur quand tout à commencé, un sentiment tellement refoulé en toi qu'il en est devenu incontrôlable.

Newt réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que Thomas avait raison, il voyait tout à fait quel genre de sentiment avait trop longtemps était laissé de côté. Mais le blond ne pouvait lui dire, malgré que cela résoudrait son profond mal être depuis cinq longues années il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il regarda Thomas qui était en attente d'une réaction, et pour la première fois il se permit de le détaillait comme avant. Et Newt le trouva absolument sublime, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis ses seize ans, il lui avait beaucoup manqué, beaucoup trop. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ses journées avec le brun remplient de joie et de rires. Puis les soirées qu'il passait avec lui quand les parents de Thomas travaillaient tard et qu'il ne supportait pas de rester seul chez lui. Il repensa à tous ces moments où il aurait voulu caresser sa joue, passer ses doigts fins dans la chevelure du brun, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.. Newt n'avait jamais rien tenter sachant que les parents de Thomas étaient des purs homophobes et que le brun pensait surement la même chose. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de homosexualité, le blond ayant trop peur de découvrir une facette de Thomas qui lui déplairait fortement et lui briserai son cœur qui sans en avoir conscience l'était déjà par le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'une simple amitié. Newt passait son temps à se torturer l'esprit en luttant contre ses sentiments jusqu'au jour où les bougies et les lumières de sa chambre s'étaient allumés sans aucune raison. Il avait alors pris peur et s'était réfugié dans les bois près de la ville et avait atterri dans cette clairière où l'herbe était devenue fluorescente. À partir de ce jour il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler mais cela empirait de jour en jour. Il avait alors décidé de s'éloigner des personnes qui l'entourait pensant que c'était la solution. Maintenant il comprenait, rien de tout cela ne l'aidait, sa solution c'était Thomas, ça avait toujours été lui. Newt n'en pouvait plus alors il fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis si longtemps se laisser aller à ses sentiments et tout avouer à Thomas peut importe les conséquences.

-Tu as raison, et maintenant je sais enfin comment me libérer de tout ça dit Newt d'une voix mal assurée.

Thomas était soulagé, il avait finalement mit son ami sur la bonne voie et cela le rempli de bonheur de voir que Newt allait enfin s'en sortir. Et que peut être il pourrait reprendre leurs vies comme ils l'avaient laissés parce que finalement tout s'était arrêté depuis le départ du blond. Thomas voulait revoir Newt, rester avec lui comme avant, il le voulait plus que tout.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Thomas impatient de le découvrir

Newt hésita encore quelques secondes avant de dire confiant :

-C'est toi Tommy, tu es la solution à tous mes problèmes ou celui qui causera ma perte..

"Tommy", le cœur du brun loupa un battement. Ce surnom, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis si longtemps, celui qui faisait accélérer son cœur comme jamais.

-Comment ça ? demanda le brun, Newt je ne comprend pas..

-Ce sentiment que je refoule depuis trop longtemps maintenant c'est celui de l'amour, mon amour envers toi chuchota Newt.

Thomas était bouche bée, il avait bien entendu ? Le blond l'aimait ? Il resta figé ne sachant pas quoi dire tout se bousculait dans sa tête une phrase se répétait en boucle : Il m'aime.

Newt attendait désespérément une réponse, il stressait, ses mains étaient moites. Il désespéra quand le brun resta planté la et il se dit qu'il avait eu tord, il se retourna près à partir quand la main du brun attrapa son poignet. Nouveau frisson. L'herbe se remit à scintiller. Newt se retourna doucement vers Thomas, celui-ci rapprocha le blond de lui et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Le temps semblait comme suspendu lorsque Newt n'en pouvant plus plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre celle de son Tommy. Au début le brun fut surpris et ne répondit pas au baiser ce qui fit paniquer Newt qui se recula gêné.

-Je suis désolé dit le blond paniqué, oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais

Thomas attrapa les mains tremblantes de Newt.

-Je t'aime déclara le brun

Newt n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Thomas empoigna avec force le col de son pull et le plaqua en douceur contre un arbre. Il déposa à son tour ses lèvres contre celle du blond, ils mouvaient leurs lèvres avec force et empressement. Ce baiser ils l'avaient tellement attendu. Newt passa sa langue sur la lèvre inferieur pour demander l'accès à la langue de Thomas, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, le blond gémit doucement ce qui fit frissonner Thomas. Newt voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus de contact. Il se cambra pour que leurs torses se touchent, son Tommy comprit vite le message puisqu'il se colla un peu plus contre le blond. Leurs respirations étaient saccadés leurs yeux remplis de désirs et d'amour. En ce moment Thomas et Newt nageaient en plein bonheur, ils avaient attendus si longtemps mais tout cela en valait la peine, leur amour en valait la peine. Je l'aime se dit Newt.

L'herbe perdit en luminosité jusqu'à retrouver sa couleur originelle. Mais Thomas et Newt étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir. Thomas était sa faiblesse comme il était sa force. Thomas était son tout. C'était son Tommy qui embaumait son cœur, qui le rendait si vivant, qui l'avait sauvé. C'était lui, depuis le début.


End file.
